A Twist of Fate
by letsmakeout
Summary: She wanted to scream at him, to hurt him. She felt her heart break in two. How could he do this to me? How! Why? She didn't understand...


**Author's Note**: I own absolutely nothing except for Kyra. The rest own themselves as does the WWE with Vince McMahon. And Shane is the Hurricane, _not_ Shane McMahon. Just so we're clear on that. I'm not going to beg for reviews, although they would be nice, but I will tell you that reviews give me ideas of what to do next! I try to always have a slight clue, but input from others helps me out a lot. Thanks to any and all that do review!

P.S. I do realize that sometimes I wrote in third person and other times in first person. This was intentional, so hopefully it won't be too hard for you to follow.

* * *

She wanted to scream at him, to hurt him. She felt her heart break in two. _How could he do this to me? How?! Why?_ She didn't understand as she covered her mouth with her bare hand, the tears flowing freely.   
  
"Ky…" Matt said desperately as he took a step closer and touched her elbow lightly, "I'm sorry…"   
  
She pulled away quickly, "Don't you even fucking touch me! How dare you? How _dare_ you?!"   
  
"Ky…" He pleaded.   
  
"No. Don't you even think about it! I'm leaving, and that is _fucking_ that. Just go get back in bed with _her_… I really don't fucking care anymore because it's over, Matt! Happy? Now you can fuck her whenever you please!!" She basically screamed at him as she cried. She didn't care anymore… She couldn't. She had given him so many chances it was absolutely insane. And this was the final straw. She wasn't going to take any of his bullshit anymore as she turned to open the door, "I love you Matt… I really do, but this was the last straw, and there is _no_ going back. So don't even try to play the good guy here and stop me." She looked at him, distraught, as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Goodbye…"   
  
One part of her did want him to stop her, to hold her, and tell her it would be all right, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Not with what she had just witnessed in that room: between her boyfriend and Stacy. She hugged herself as she walked down the hall, tears still falling from her face. She needed to get away. Badly. So she ran. She didn't care where; she just needed to get away from it all.   
  
It was raining as she stepped out of the hotel. _How befitting_, she mused and pulled her hood over top of her head. It didn't matter anyway; she was drenched in seconds as she began to run.   
  
She didn't think about where she was going; she just let her feet carry her wherever they pleased. They led her to Shane's place. Her face was all splotchy and red from crying, but she didn't care. She wiped her eyes on her wet sleeve before knocking on the door. The door opened a few minutes later by a relatively drowsy Shane.   
  
"Who in the hell?…Oh."   
  
"Hi." I replied meekly, slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry to bother you so late… It's just…"   
  
"No, no… It's okay Kyra, really. Come in. Please." Shane moved away from the doorway, opening the door further, so I could come in.   
  
"Thank you, Shane." I pulled my sweater tighter around my body.   
  
"So… what brings you to my humble abode?"   
  
I smiled, "If it's all right with you, I would rather not talk about it right now. I just really don't feel like being alone tonight. Would it be okay if I stayed with you?"   
  
"Um… sure."   
  
"I really appreciate this Shane. By any chance, do you have some clothes I could borrow? Mine are kind of… wet." I opened my arms slightly as water dripped down onto his carpet.   
  
He smiled, scratching his head. "Gimme a minute and I'll scrounge something up for ya."   
  
I grinned as I waited for him to come back with some dry clothes for me. I normally slept naked, but I didn't think that would be appropriate for this time. "Thanks." I stated as I took the shirt and the boxers that he handed me.   
  
"No problem."   
  
"I'll be right back." I replied, heading towards his bathroom and shutting the door behind me.   
  
I let the cold water run through my fingers as it turned warmer before turning the shower head on. I stepped into the tub gingerly, and began to wash off everything. I wanted to feel pain, more so than I already had. The water became increasingly hot, but I didn't care. I basically wanted to just make it all go away. Scalding hot. We had been so happy… I didn't know what had gone wrong, but it did. I remembered when we first met. It was at a house show, when I first received my developmental contract from the WWE. He seemed so sweet. We dated once or twice, but nothing serious. Just feeling each other out. Matt introduced me to all of his friends, and that's when I met Shane. We became best friends. He was always there when I needed him, no questions asked. And I loved him for that. I smiled to myself as I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair… When the water became unbearably hot, and my skin was completely red, I turned it off, and stepped out, drying off with one of his fluffy green towels. I slipped into Shane's clothes and picked up my wet ones to throw in with the wash.   
  
Opening the door quietly, I slipped out of the bathroom, threw my clothes into his washer, and tiptoed to his bedroom. "Shane?" I barely spoke above a whisper.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
I opened the door further, stepping into his room and walking over to the bed. "I lost my teddy bear, may I sleep with you?"   
  
Shane laughed, pulling back his covers so I could climb in. "Get in here!" He grabbed me into a big bear hug.   
  
I giggled, "Thank you."   
  
"…I'm sure it had something to do with Matt, but you can just tell me when you're ready, all right?" Shane stated quietly.   
  
"Okay." I whispered, my head resting on his chest. "And really though, thank you."   
  
"What are best friends for, right?"   
  
"Yeah…" I replied sleepily, yawning, and slowly drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead," Shane announced as he presented me with a small array of breakfast foods.   
  
"Morning," I replied, yawning, as I rested my head on the pillows. "How did you sleep?"   
  
"Well enough. You?"   
  
"Okay… considering."   
  
Shane looked up at me, slightly surprised, "Mind if I ask what happened between you and Matt?"   
  
I sat up, grabbing a piece of toast and biting off a chunk of it. "He cheated on me, Shane." I said quietly. "There's not much else to say."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ky…"   
  
"Don't be." I swallowed the piece of toast, and stood up. "I think this might actually be quite good for me. I need to get out of my shell; experience new things, ya know?"   
  
"Yeah, but…"   
  
I waved him off with my hand, eating some more of my toast, as I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail. "Believe me, Shane, I'm not over it, but it helped me see the truth. Now, can we please drop the subject? It's depressing me." I smiled. "I'll meet you in an hour for training though, 'kay?"   
  
"'Kay." Shane agreed hesitantly. "In an hour."   
  
"Oh, and I'll bring back your clothes too… I don't think people would appreciate me walking around naked."   
  
Shane laughed, "Bye sweetie." He hugged me once more in a warm embrace. "Take care of yourself okay?"   
  
I kissed his cheek, "You know I will. Thanks for being my teddy bear."   
  
"No prob."   
  
"See-ya." I said quietly, making my way out of his house. "An hour remember!"   
  
"I'll remember," Shane said, shaking his head, as he picked up the breakfast tray and carried it back into the kitchen. _That girl is nuts_.


End file.
